Saving her from herself
by Zazil
Summary: Isabella se encuentra en un estado completamente oscuro, es la chica rara y oculta todo lo que siente...¿podrá Él salvarla de si misma?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M. **

* * *

><p>Y aquí estoy, de noche, escuchando música en la oscuridad con este horrible sentimiento en el estomago, hecho completamente un nudo queriendo llorar sin poder ni atreverme. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? No es como si me gustara o como si tuviera un "buen motivo" para estar así; sólo sé que así es como me siento, con una tristeza infinita que oculto de todos incluso de mi misma en ocasiones, sonriéndoles a todos y pretendiendo ser feliz, cuando lo único que quiero hacer es acostarme y llorar como una niña pequeña, pero así soy yo y tengo que vivir con esto, algo que ni siquiera sé como nombrar, a veces ni siquiera es un sentimiento en especifico sino un vacio que siento me ahoga y no puedo escapar de él, como si las tinieblas quisieran apoderarse de mí y yo lentamente me rindo ante ellas, no quiero hacerlo pero a veces son más fuertes que yo….<p>

Pero aun con todo esto me levanto todos los días, voy al instituto y hablo con la poca gente que tolera mis rarezas, hablando poco y pretendiendo mucho; hundiéndome en el vacio gris de una vida completamente monótona, ocultando las marcas en mis muñecas por miedo a ser juzgada por estúpidos que creen que lo hago por seguir una moda o peor…para llamar la atención pero puedo lidiar con eso, sólo como siempre ignorando a todo lo que me rodea. ¿Qué si soy débil por rendirme así como así a esto? Sí lo soy, y lo asumo porque llega un momento en el que ni el estado en el que estas te interesa un carajo. Me gustaría a veces poder reír con honestidad como la gente que me rodea. O poder tener una relación con alguien que no sea yo misma, tal vez parecerme un poco más a mis hermanos. Pero no puedo, así me toco ser.

Pero bueno…..terminaré con toda está mierda autocompasiva…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí les dejo este cap. espero les interese la historia.<strong>

**Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.**

**gracias y saludos 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M.**

* * *

><p><em>Buenos días basura llamada vida!<em>

Mi primer pensamiento del día, genial ya estoy de malas, creo que Emett tiene razón y soy una amargada, pero no podría interesarme menos. Me levanto con muy pocas ganas de ir a la escuela u verle la cara a toda esa bola de estúpidos llamadas "personas en el planeta" pero en fin, tengo que hacerlo si quiero salir de este frío lugar llamado Forks…

Al bajar a desayunar ya estaban en la mesa Emett y Leah, mis dos hermanos

-Buenos días, Fea- dijo Emett, mi estúpido hermano menor-

-Cómo sea- murmuro-

-Parece que alguien está más amargada que nunca, verdad Leah?

-Eso parece- contesta ella con una risa estúpida- deberían darse prisa si quieren llegar a tiempo- Leah es mi "perfecta hermana mayo" que se está quedando un tiempo con nosotros porque tiene vacaciones, ella está en la universidad y Emm y yo vamos al instituto. Me fastidia que esté en casa, apenas y tolero a uno, ahora los tenía a los dos hablando de un montón de cosas que no me interesaban mientras comía un poco de cereal, no tenía hambre, aún tengo ese nudo en el estomago.

-Vámonos, Emett, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Como digas, gruñona- dijo él con la boca llena, yo sólo hice una mueca de asco y tome mis cosas dirigiéndome a la puerta.

El trayecto a la escuela fue igual que siempre, mi hermano parloteando sobre cosas sin que le ponga atención y yo sólo asintiendo, fingiendo que me importa. Cuando me estacione en la entrada de la escuela había una bola de estudiantes rodeando un auto que no alcanzaba a distinguir.

-Wow, que auto, es realmente bonito, no como tu carcacha, Bella-

-Pues no deberías torturarte viniendo en mi "carcacha" y caminar para variar.- comente dirigiéndome a la entrada del recinto sin prestarle atención a ese pretencioso auto.

Estaba en clase de biología, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando siento la mirada de toda la clase en mí, genial! Otro sermón por parte del profesor.

-Señorita Swan- dijo el maldito profesor- cómo decía, este es un nuevo alumno, ha llegado desde Londres con su familia y usted le hará el favor de mostrarle la escuela y ayudarle a llegar a sus clases, gracias- hasta ese momento no había reparado en el muchacho a un lado del profesor, era alto, con el cabello cobrizo y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro observándome. –por favor Señor Cullen, tome asiento con la señorita Swan.

El muchacho se acerco y se sentó a mi lado –Hola, mi nombre es Edward- dijo tendiéndome su mano- Tú eres Isabella, ¿cierto?

-cierto- contesté cortante, la verdad es que de cerca el tipo era guapo, pero lo más impresionante eran sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, nunca en mi vida había visto un color igual. Pero me molestaba la forma en la que me veía, nunca dejaba esa estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**quí les dejo este cap. espero les guste****  
><strong>

**Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.**

**gracias y saludos**

**Perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M.**

* * *

><p>Me la pasé el resto de la mañana acompañada de Edward, contestando en monosílabos sus estupidas preguntas. Estoy segura que al final del día creyó que yo era una completa amargada pero claro no es difícil llegar a esa conclusión después de todo un día a mí lado. También a la hora de volver (al fin) a casa descubrí que el dueño del pretencioso auto era él, sinceramente no me sorprendió dicha información, era un volvo pretencioso con un dueño estupido, y es que el tipo no dejaba de sonreír.<p>

Cuándo estaba dispuesta a irme a casa vi a lo lejos a Jacob, un tipo que vivía en un reserva no muy lejos de Forks, en algunas ocasiones Jacob me vendía alcohol o íbamos a fumar un poco al bosque y es que ser la hija del perfecto jefe de policía no era nada divertido así que en eso Jacob entraba, él me traía un poco de olvido en forma de sustancias nocivas. Estoy consciente de que era una estupidez consumir esa basura pero estaba harta de ser yo y eso ayudaba a olvidarme de mí vida por al menos unas horas.

Me acerqué a Jacob, quién era un muchacho moreno y grandote bastante guapo también, me esperaba en su motocicleta con su pinta de matoncillo de pueblo. Al verme sonrió, beso mi mejilla y me ofreció su cigarrillo.

Hola, Bells tenía mucho sin verte. Creí que ya habías muerto- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo en su vos.

Qué tal Jake, si bueno...la vida no me ha dado tal privilegio- contesté con el mismo tono sacando el humo de cigarro- y tú? Vienes a matar lentamente a los pobres e ingenuos chicos de Foks?

Rió ante mi comentario dándole una calada al cigarrillo que acababa de regresarle- Claro que no Bells, no todos son tan miserables con su vida cómo tú para caer- ambos reímos ante su comentario y después de un rato se puso serio- En realidad venia a verte, habrá una fiesta el sábado en la playa de la reserva y quería invitarte...qué te parece?

Claro, me encantaría ir- contesté con una sonrisa- pasas por mí?

Claro pequeña, bueno tengo que irme, te marco en la semana- dijo mientras subía a su moto, le sonreí por última ves asintiendo con la cabeza, se despidió con una seña y se alejó. Para ser sincera Jacob me agradaba mucho, él hacía bromas sobre todo lo que me pasó pero nunca me juzgó por nada. Él lo entendía y yo lo quería mucho pero nunca lo vi de una forma romántica y eso, no... Él era mí mejor amigo tal vez el único que sabia quien era yo.

Al llegar a mí casa vi que el choche patrulla ya estaba estacionado al frente, genial un sermón sobre llegar a tiempo a casa...

Al acercarme a la entrada escuche un poco de alboroto, eso era extraño. Por lo general nunca había ruido ya que al llegar de la escuela Emmet se encerraba a ver pornografía seguramente en su habitación y Leah se la pasaba en la cocina cumpliendo con su complejo de ama de casa limpiando cualquier cosa. Charlie siempre llegaba directo a ver TV entonces no entendía, en ese momento quise irme de nuevo y llegar hasta que todo fuera normal de nuevo pero mi suerte no es tan buena y leah me vio por la ventana, y me apresuro a entrar.

Ya dentro escuche varias voces provenientes de la sala, iba a pasar de largo hacía mi habitación pero Leah me arrastró hasta ahí, ya en la entrada descubrí que teníamos visitas, eran una pareja bastante apuesta y una joven, que por cierto se estaba llenando de baba que Emmet le tiraba en sima.

Bueno la señora como de unos 38 años, calculé, era realmente hermosa. Tenía el cabello color caramelo y vestía un bonito vestido color verde menta pero había algo en el color de sus ojos que se me hacían ligeramente familiares. A su lado estaba un hombre como de unos 40 años muy guapo, parecía la versión madura del príncipe de los cuentos infantiles. Rubio, alto y con los ojos más azules que alguna vez viera. La muchacha mas o menos de mi edad o más grande era alta, rubia y hermosa. Más parecida a una Barbie o una princesa que a una persona real, la verdad su presencia fue un golpe fuerte para mi ego.

No había notado que me había quedado como idiota en la entrada de la sala viéndolos hasta que Leah me dio un ligero codazo en mi costilla. Saludé con una sonrisa fingida e incómoda y dirigí mi vista hacia el otro lado del cuarto en dónde seguramente estaba mi padre. Me llevé una sorpresa mayor cuando a su lado vi Edward con su estupida y habitual sonrisa. Mí expresión paso drásticamente de sorpresa e incomodidad a enfado. Y es que aunque el tipo no me había hecho nada y ni lo conocía había algo en la forma en que me miraba que me resultaba completamente odiosa. En ese momento conecté el parecido de la señora con el de él.

-Hola hija- dijo Charlie, después de una rato- ven, quiero que conozcas a un gran amigo mío de la infancia. Él es Carlile- señaló al hombre guapo. Sonreí forzadamente al señor y tome la mano que me extendía.

-Hola, Isabella. Charlie ha hablado mucho de ti. En realidad de los tres- dijo sonriéndome con amabilidad infinita.

-Buenas tardes, un gusto- podría ser una maldita depresiva pero mal educada nunca fui. Mi madre hizo un excelente trabajo en eso.

-Bueno- interrumpió Charlie mis pensamientos que no iban por ningún buen camino- supongo que ya conociste a Edward, dijo que tuvieron algunas clases juntos.

-Claro, tuve que llevarlo de un lado para otro todo el día - contesté un poco mas sarcástica de lo que prendía, en ese momento la mujer se paro y me abrazo. Tal fue mi sorpresa que sólo atiné a quedarme estática.

-Yo lo lamento mucho, querida- dijo tristemente- oh que poco delicada soy, mi nombre es Esme. Madre de Edward y también conocí a tu madre. No tanto como me habría gustado pero era una gran mujer- ante la mención de ella me quedé completamente inmóvil. Carlile tomó a su mujer por el brazo.

Esme, no es momento para hablar de cosas así. Por favor, siéntate- ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo y todo el aire se enrareció.

Gracias- fue lo único que pude susurrar. En ese momento gracias al universo, Leah pudo decir palabra.

Ya está lista la cena, deberían venir al comedor. Vamos Bella- yo estaba pegada al suelo. Miré a Leah al salir de mi trance y darme cuenta de que estábamos solas en la sala.

No tengo ganas de comer hoy, así que si me disculpas iré a ser infeliz arriba- no tenía que ser amable con Leah, así que subí y cerré con seguro la puerta. Me tire a la cama y después de un rato sin hacer nada más que ver el techo estiré el brazo hasta la mesita de noche y tomar mi IPod. Me puse los audífonos, le subí al volumen y me dispuse a perderme en la música manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

**Aquí les dejo este cap. espero les guste**

**Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.**

**gracias y saludos **

**Perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía y la tardanza...**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes en su mayoría de S.M.**

**Aquí les dejo este cap. espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Desperté en medio de la noche con un grito ahogado y los ojos húmedos, tarde unos instantes en reconocer en dónde me encontraba y recordar el día que había tenido. Aún tenía la ropa incómoda y los zapatos, con enfado me levanté de la cama y descubrí que tenía los audífonos con los que me quedé dormida enredados en mi cuello, mierda! Desperté antes de morir asfixiada. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta el momento en el que me quedé dormida, sólo sabía que el estupido de Edward había estado en mi casa y luego Leah había jodido un rato para que bajará a comer, ni loca lo hubiese hecho...<p>

Bajé a la cocina por algo ya que estaba a punto de morir de hambre que aunque siempre hable de morir la inanición no es una de mis opciones; ya en la cocina y como si fuera un ninja con suma cautela busqué entre el refrigerador por algo que comer. Encontré leche y algunas galletas que creo eran de Emett pero como dicen por ahí: me importa una mierda. Después de comerme algunas galletas y un trago de leche me dispuse a subir de nuevo a mi cueva cuando al dar la vuelta ahí parado estaba mi padre viéndome haciendo que de la sorpresa gritara ahogadamente y tirará un poco de la leche que tenia en mi vaso.

-mie...eeeeh papá! Que susto me diste, estuve a un paso del infarto- dije con gracia por la palabra que casi le decía a Charlie, porque como ya dije mal educada no soy.

-Bells, son las 3 de la mañana y escuché sonidos extraños en la cocina mientras intentaba dormir...quién crees que tuvo un casi infarto primero?

-Buen punto, lo siento...-dije con una risita que después de un rato se volvió incómodo ya que no teníamos nada que decir o al menos ese era mi caso porque Charlie tenía esa cara de "quiero decir algo pero no sé cómo" suspiré- bien papá, dímelo.

Fue grosero de tu parte no bajar a cenar con los Cullen, Bella- dijo en tono serio- no me gustó, son amigos míos desde hace mucho tiempo y no los había visto en algunos años, me dieron su apoyo con lo de tu madre- en ese momento hice un gesto de dolor ya que ese comentario se sintió como un puñetazo en el rostro- sé que es difícil y aún más para ti, lo entiendo pero tus actitudes no me gustan para nada, eres mí hija y no quiero que acabes mal.

Con lo último tuve suficiente, porque yo sé que es lo que hago mal y sé que a él le duele que lo haga pero sigue siendo mi problema, o eso me gustaba decirme para no sentirme tan mal por él.

Mira Charlie, es tarde y tengo sueño así que buenas noches - tome mis provisiones y subí como alma que lleva el diablo a mi habitación, esas platicas con Charlie muy raras veces sucedían, el era muy callada incluso antes de lo de mamá lo cuál empeoró con su muerte más aparte los dos nos gustaba revolcarnos en nuestra miseria en silencio por lo tanto lo que dijo me dejó casi en shock.

A la mañana siguiente estaba más de malas que otras mañanas porque primero no pude dormir en toda la noche después de que Charlie me hiciera sentir mierda y aparte porque tenía ese estupido examen de biología hoy así que ni día comenzó más asqueroso de lo normal.

Al bajar a desayunar me encontré con Leah y Emett comiendo, ambos me vieron sin decir palabra siguiendo mis movimientos, cómo me servía cereal y luego leche, tomaba una cuchara y me sentaba. En el momento en el que mi trasero toco la silla comenzó Leah con su discurso de como una se tiene que comportar con las visitas, no escuché absolutamente nada de lo que dijo, sólo me concentré en ver las pequeñas bolitas de chocolate flotar sobre la leche, de alguna manera eso me recordó a "It" la película del payaso y su célebre frase de "todos flotan" aún recuerdo el día que la vi por primera ves con Leah cuando aún éramos unas niñas, no pude dormir por semanas.

Me escuchaste, Bella? -Leah cortó mis pensamientos, la miré y sólo asentí con la cabeza, ella supo que no escuché nada. En ese momento Emett con la boca llena y el seño fruncido lo que lo hacia ver muy gracioso con sus ojos azules llenos de enojo dijo mirándome.

Alguien hurtó mis galletas favoritas de la alacena, quién sea que halla sido quiero una caja nueva para el final del día, sino habrá serias consecuencias para la culpable- cuando terminó solo solté una carcajada.

Bueno, vamos chico galleta o llegaremos tarde- me levanté tomando ni mochila mientras él limpiaba su boca de las migajas que aún tenía.

Bella, recuerda lo que te dije y trata de ser amable, sí?- dijo Leah cuando me disponía a salir detrás de Emett, sonreí.

Jodete Leah- y salí riendo, creo que eso había alegrado la mierda de mañana que creí tendría, así que llegué más alegre que otros días a la escuela incluso no me molestó todo lo que Emett decía sobre mi fea camioneta.

Al llegar a la escuela y alejarme de Emett vi a lo lejos a Alice una chica muy peculiar pero me agradaba, era rara, con su cabello corto y verde en las puntas, tenia una perforación en el labio pero siempre vestía bien, un tipo rock fashion a parte de que su cabeza lucia un poco más grande que el resto de su cuerpo Alice era realmente guapa, con sus ojos verde muy claro y sus rasgos muy finos, me hacia pensar en que parecía más un hada o un duende muy bello que un humano normal, aparte de que su hiperactividad y su poca capacidad para mantenerse callada por mas de 3 minutos hacia que toda la escuela hablará de lo rara que era pero de una forma rara a la que hablan de mi ya que soy rara pero nadie nota mi presencia en cambio ella si que se hacia notar. Pero lo que más me agradaba de ella era que le importaba una mierda cuanto se hacia notar o ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Desde que la vi a lo lejos sonrió y comenzó a agitar su brazo en forma de saludo así que me acerqué a ella.

Hola Alice- dije con gracia ya que mi humor aún no menguaba.

Bella! Cómo has estado? Ayer te vi a lo lejos con un tipo muy guapo, aunque no se veía muy de tu estilo si me lo preguntas pero eso es lo de menos, nunca lo había visto, y en dónde está él? Cuándo vas a presentármelo? Ves que mala amiga eres? - dijo todo tan rápido que creí ni siquiera había respirado y en cualquier momento se pondría morada o se desmallaría.

No es nadie Alice, sólo un chico nuevo que tuve que llevar conmigo porque el maldito profesor Fromm me odia y le gusta joder- dije haciendo un puchero gracioso, Ali sólo rió negando con la cabeza.

-Cómo sea era lindo y yo pensando en que podríamos hacer una cita doble con Jazz-

-Ni loca, sabes que las citas no son lo mío, aparte tu y Jasper gozan de lamer sus caras y succionar sus almas por la boca, es perturbador y después del incidente del cine no volveré a salir con ustedes dos sola-

-Ese día no estabas sola, Jazz llevó a su amigo Tyler y tú sólo lo ignoraste como la mala persona que te gusta ser- sonreí al recordar al tonto Tyler que aunque era bastante atractivo era un completo idiota, la noche terminó conmigo riéndome del chico porque creyó que llegaría a algo más y él rojo como un tomate a pesar de su pinta de matoncito de quinta.

Ese día tenía Literatura a esa hora con Alice así que nos dirigimos a clase recordando esa desastrosa salida, que no fue la última ya que Ali quería conseguirme un novio a toda costa, pero sí fue la más divertida. Al entrar al aula vi a Edward sentado leyendo así que lo vi un instante y luego decidí ignorarlo así que me di la vuelta pero al ver a Alice alzó sus cejas sonriendo de forma burlona su expresión fue tan graciosa que sólo solté la carcajada y puse mis ojos en blanco. Al dirigirme a mi asiento habitual al final de la fila Edward me interceptó en medio del camino

-Hola Isabella- dijo sonriendo pasando la mano por su cabello, el maldito era sexy- quería disculparme por el incidente de mi familia ayer, mi madre puede ser un poco...impulsiva

Sí, no hay problema -sinceramente no supe que más decirle, el sonrió y creo que sólo pude verlo con cara de estupida, a lo lejos oí la risita de Alice, lo que me hizo reaccionar y poner una expresión más agria.

Hola Eddie - saludo la zorra de la escuela, sino es que de Forks entero Jessica Stanley com la ropa más apretada, tal vez dos tallas más chica de lo que necesitaba...con el frio que hacia realmente la compadecía, me vio de arriba a bajo como si fuera un bicho molesto lo cuál hizo que olvidará la lastima que me provocó un segundo antes y me reí internamente de que parecía que no podía respirar. Le hice un gesto con la mano a Edward y me aleje de ellos, pobre de él, se iba a contagiar de gonorrea o herpes, eso les pasó a todos los que se metían con Jessica, que maldito asco.

-Qué fue eso? - dijo Alice en cuanto me senté a su lado- la perra marcó territorio en el pobre tipo, sólo le faltó lamerlo y orinarle en sima.

Ambas reímos ante el comentario y entre risas y platicas estupidas siguió mí día hasta el almuerzo en donde nos reunimos con Jasper, en novio de Alice en la cafetería, él era un tipo agradable, era callado y serio con el cabello rubio y ojos color miel, bastante guapo.

Al llegar hasta donde Jasper se encontraba abrazó a Alice y le dio un beso de lo mas incomodo para mí- Hola Bella- me saludó en cuanto su cara estuvo desocupada.

Que tal Jasper- sonreí de manera incómoda, sus arranques de afecto físico eran muy intensos e incómodos al menos para mi.

Hoy invité a un amigo a comer con nosotros, espero que no les moleste pero tuve que salvarlo de Jessica en el gimnasio, falto poco para que se le tirará en sima y lo violará o algo- Jasper se estremeció ligeramente supuse por el recuerdo, debió ser algo patético de ver, algunas personas no saben reconocer cuando se están humillando como es el caso de Jessica- ahí viene.

Señaló a algún punto a mí espalda aunque no quise voltear porque tenía una ligera sospecha de quién se trataba por lo que dijo Jazz sobre el comportamiento de la zorra. Ya había marcado territorio conmigo así que no me sorprendí cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado quedando así frente a Jasper en la mesa.

-Hola a todos, tuve que escapar de esa chica loca realmente es terrorífica- juro que intenté controlar la carcajada porque el tipo no me agradaba y no me gusta reír del las bromas de alguien que no me gusta pero realmente fue gracioso. Voltee a verlo y me miraba sonriendo y una extraña mirada en su rostro- wow! Sí sonríes, creí que sólo usabas tu expresión de fastidio.

Y en ese momento...lo arruinó todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus Review , sólo así sé si lo estoy haciendo bien y poder mejorar.<strong>

**gracias y saludos **

**Perdón si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía**


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia es completamente mía, los personajes son de S.M.**

**Espero les guste. Me tarde mil años en publicar de nuevo pero estaba algo así como muerta. **

* * *

><p>Decidí ignorar al intruso, ni tenía ni un sólo motivo para ser amable con él (cuando Charlie no estuviera, claro), me limité a dedicarle mi mirada más fría y a comer el resto de mi almuerzo. El resto de la hora me la pasé callada leyendo cualquier cosa mientras Ali, Jazz y el "idiota" hablaban. Cuando nos dirigíamos a la salida de la cafetería para ir a nuestra próxima clase, Edward me tomó por el brazo para detenerme.<p>

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué te disculpas? No me has hecho nada

-Creo que te hice sentir incómoda hace un rato , no era mi intención. Sólo quería bromear contigo.

Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa sarcástica mientras alzaba una ceja -Creo que deberías bajarle un poco a tu ego, compañero. No creas que me afecta lo que digas , no hablo porque no quiero y no me interesaba el tema. Me eres completamente indiferente. Y no me gusta que desconocidos me hagan bromas- dicho esto me solté de su agarre y me disponía a irme cuando me volví hacia él de huevo- y no vuelvas a tocarme- lo miré de arriba hacia abajo y me fui con paso rápido sintiendo mi sangre hervir.

Para cuando llegó la clase de biólogia ya me sentía más calmada, puede que me haya pasado un poco pero me importaba un carajo lo que Edward pensará de mí. Al sentarme a su lado en clase sólo me observó por un segundo y se limitó a ignorarme el resto y me sentí aliviada de que no intentara hablar conmigo de nuevo, terminé el examen lo más rápido que pude y me fui de la estúpida clase, ya que era la última del día.

De camino a casa me detuve a un lado de la calle y encendí un cigarrillo, para desestresarme, cuando escucho el sonido de un auto acercándose por la calle,estaba a punto de apagar mi cigarro cuando me dí cuenta que era el imbecil de James, en su vieja carcacha. Se detuvo detrás de mí auto y se acercó a mi ventanilla.

-Hey Bella!

-James- murmuré con un movimiento de cabeza

-Hace mucho que no te veía, deberíamos salir y... ya sabes, divertirnos un poco- me vio de la manera más asquerosa mientras hacia un movimiento repulsivo con la lengua. Le miré con asco.

-Primero muerta que salir contigo, James. A parte, sabes que tengo novio- mentira, pero él no podría saberlo.

-No me importa, Muñeca, no soy celoso. Además sólo te quiero para un rato, él no se va a enterar.

Le sonreí -Y aunque no se enterará no has contado con el hecho de que me das un asco terrible, jodido imbecil- apagué el resto de mi cigarro y subí la ventanilla de mi aunto, lo arranqué y me fui dejándolo a un lado de la calle viéndome con odio. Ese tipo era repulsivo y cada que lo veía se encargaba de decirme cualquier cosa asquerosa o sexual pero podía manejarlo, sólo era un imbecil que sentía que valía la pena. No lo valía.

Al llegar a casa Leah ya estaba preparando la cena, solté un bufido y me disponía a irme directo a mi habitación cuando me detuvo su voz, volví con desgano hacia ella

-Bella, este sábado vamos a ir a la casa Cullen a cenar, Esme me ha llamado hoy para invitarnos.

-El sábado ya tengo planes, así que gracias por la invitación, pero no gracias- sonreí y me disponía a irme cuando dijo.

-Sé que no tienes que hacer nada para complacerme pero al menos hazlo por papá, es importante para él.

-El chantaje emocional no te va para nada, Leah

-Lo sé, pero al menos dime que funciona. No te tienes que quedar toda la noche sólo para la cena,

-Está bien, le diré a Jake que pase por mi a esa casa.

-Sabes que ese tipo no me gusta

-Que suerte que no tiene que gustarte a ti- con eso me fui hacia mi habitación.

El resto de la semana no tuvo ningún acontecimientos importante. Edward no volvió a sentarse en nuestra mesa en el almuerzo y en cambio parecía que el que Jessica se le restregara por el cuerpo le había dejado de molestar, a mi parecer hacían buena pareja, eran "La zorra y el bestia". Pero el inevitable sábado llegó y con él la maldita cena en la casa Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>

**Perdón por cualquier error que encuentren. **


End file.
